


Dylemat Moralny

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Fall Out Boy, P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, PatD, fob - Fandom
Genre: Baby Boy, Daddy Kink, M/M, Patrick nieogarnia, References to the Beatles, daddy pete, tatuś
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: Ojciec Patricka, Peter Wentz, od zawsze miał słabość do uroczych chłopców. Jego uwagę przykuwa szczególnie ten jeden, który okazuje się być najlepszym przyjacielem jego syna.Co się stanie, gdy Pete odważy się wyłożyć karty na stół?Ryan's POV





	Dylemat Moralny

Ryan Ross i Patrick Wentz byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poznali się w pierwszej klasie liceum i teraz, będąc w trzeciej klasie liceum, byli nierozłączni. Oboje byli humanistami, którzy zacięcie pisali wiersze i piosenki - nie bez powodu nazywano ich parą kujonów, bo oprócz dobrej znajomości języka angielskiego, oboje lubili szkołę i przedmioty, których się uczyli. A skoro mowa o piosenkach, warto nadmienić, że również kochali muzykę - Patrick grał na gitarze klasycznej, podobnie jak Ryan, który z gitarą klasyczną miał styczność od małego i teraz pogrywa na elektrycznej. Razem po lekcjach grali u któregoś w domu i tworzyli razem nowe piosenki, co szło im naprawdę dobrze; byli zgranym duetem. 

Piątek był ulubionym dniem chłopców. Jako, że razem chodzili do klasy, kończyli o tej samej porze. Było po 12:00 gdy wychodzili ze szkoły, kierując się na busa do domu Wentza. Dzisiaj mieli nockę. Ryan w czwartek przywiózł sobie rzeczy (łącznie z gitarą i notesem z piosenkami aby nie być w bez sensownych rozjazdach), a teraz jechali na obiad, który miał upichcić im Trick.

Patrick Wentz nie miał obojga rodziców. Żył wraz ze swoim ojcem, Peterem Wentzem. Nie było tak od zawsze, tylko od sześciu lat. Mama Patricka była ćpunką, która o mały włos nie zabiła go odkręcając kurki z gazem w kuchence będąc na największym haju swojego życia; tłumaczyła się później tym, że widziała demony. Tamtej nocy dom stanął w płomieniach. Patrick miał wtedy dwanaście lat. To wtedy ojciec Wentza rozwiódł się z nią zmuszając do płacenia alimentów - nie żeby ich potrzebowali, Peter Wentz miał własną firmę. Alimenty miały być w formie pokuty za to, że prawie zabiła ich syna. 

Pete nie był brzydki. Mężczyzna po trzydziestce, przystojny. Dbał o siebie poprzez chodzenie na siłownię, a tatuaże na jego ciele podobnie jak uśmiech, oliwkowa cera, która latem nie przypominała jej wcale (była znacznie ciemniejsza) i brązowe oczy, dodawały mu niepowtarzalnego uroku. W ogóle nie wyglądał na ojca Patricka, który w przeciwieństwie do Pete'a był zabójczo blady, w dodatku rudy, a jego typ urody był delikatny, i odrobinę dziewczęcy. Przypominał swoją matkę, szczególnie oczami. 

 

***

 

Pół godziny później Ross i Wentz byli pod domem tego drugiego. Jedyną wadą ich szkoły, którą razem zdążyli zaobserwować było to, że jechało się do niej 35 minut oraz to, iż brakowało w niej ładnych chłopców. Dla innych byłby to pewnie sam dojazd i szkoła sama w sobie, ale oni lubili swoje liceum. I ładnych chłopców.

\- To co, Ross, dzisiaj cover Beatlesów? "Here Comes the Sun"? - zagadał Trick wyjmując klucze z tylnej kieszeni swoich jeansów. Stali na ganku jego domu, czekając aż rudowłosy im otworzy. 

Ryan prychnął i uderzył go w tył głowy, przez co chłopakowi na ziemię spadła czarna fedora. 

\- AŁA! Za co to? - pisnął zaskoczony rudowłosy, który upuścił klucze i złapał się za tył głowy, patrząc na Ryana jakby zobaczył ducha.

\- "Here Comes the Sun" nie napisali Beatlesi, tylko George Harrison, jeden z Beatlesów, głupku. Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć? Przyjaźnimy się trzy lata! 

Wentz jedynie przewrócił oczami kucając po swoją ukochaną czarną fedorę i klucze, które wypadły mu z rąk. Szybko wsadził jeden z nich do zamka i przekręcił, puszczając swojego agresywnego przyjaciela jako pierwszego do środka.

\- Wielkie mi halo. Nie siedzę w Beatlesach jak ty. Robisz aferę zupełnie jakbyśmy byli w związku a ja zapomniałbym o naszej rocznicy. Przesadzasz - burknął pod nosem obawiając się kolejnego zgarnięcia w głowę i zamknął za nimi drzwi. - Taty dzisiaj nie ma. Ma jakieś spotkanie. Zrobię nam jedzenie a ty idź do góry do mojego pokoju i nastrój nam gitary, i przestań przeżywać tych Beatlesów. 

Ross prychnął na swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela. Zdjął buty tam gdzie Patrick, wsadził je do specjalnej szafki i powlekł się z plecakiem na jednym ramieniu na schody, powoli po nich wchodząc do góry. 

\- Lennon i tak nie żyje! - krzyknął z kuchni Trick, śmiejąc się, na co brunet o krótkich, lokujących się włosach zawarczał groźnie. 

\- Pieprz się! - odkrzyknął przyśpieszając kroku, aby nie widzieć tej głupiej twarzy i zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu na niej. 

Czasami Ryan nie rozumiał jakim cudem oni ze sobą wytrzymywali i jakim cudem żadne z nich nie skoczyło sobie ani razu do gardeł. 

 

***

 

Tak jak poprosił go to Trick, brunet powłóczył się do jego pokoju, zostawiając otwarte drzwi. Odłożył plecak przy biurku po czym padł na kanapę, wyciągając gitarę przyjaciela aby ją nastroić, ponieważ ten o to go również prosił. Skoro był weekend, mieli grać aż do rana, korzystając z tego że Pana Wentza nie było w domu i zawsze był okej z tym, że grali późnymi godzinami. Tata Patricka był rodzicem naprawdę na luzie. Czuł się tu... rodzinnie. Lepiej niż we własnym domu. Panowała tu miła atmosfera, nie musiał przejmować się stresem, że ktoś wyśmieje jego twórczość. Czasem, kiedy tata Patricka miał chwilę wolnego, siadał z nimi ze swoją gitarą i grywał różne kawałki. Uwielbiał te momenty. W jego domu tego nie było. Wszyscy byli zbyt zajęci by zapytać jak u niego w szkole. Zaś gdy przekraczał próg tego domu, zawsze był pytany co u niego, jak się czuł i jak minął mu dzień. 

Ross odłożywszy plecak koło biurka, złapał za gitarę Tricka i siadł na fotelu, będąc skierowany ciałem i głową na drzwi, które były praktycznie na przeciw. Zaczął sprawdzać pierwsze struny zaczynając od lekkiego szarpania E1, gdy nagle usłyszał czyjś głos na co podskoczył wystraszony.

\- Hej, Ry. Wy już w domu? - w drzwiach stał Pan Wentz (którego ponoć miało nie być!) zapierając się wysoko ręką o framugę drzwi, tym samym ukazując umięśnione ramię, które całe było w tatuażach. To był normalny widok. Mężczyzna często stawał tak w drzwiach gdy chłopcy siedzieli w pokoju zajęci sobą. Ale teraz... teraz było inaczej. Dlaczego? Bo ojciec Tricka nie miał na sobie niczego oprócz białego ręcznika przepasanego wokół bioder. Ryan po raz pierwszy mógł dokładnie ujrzeć zadbany tors, kupę tatuaży i ładną skórę i... dlaczego ojciec jego najlepszego przyjaciela musiał być taki przystojny? Ryan nie był ślepy. Od samego początku to spostrzegł i teraz męczył się z tą wiedzą w ciszy.

\- Podoba się to co widzisz? - Ryan zamrugał oczami a wzrok z piersi starszego mężczyzny przeniósł na jego twarz, na której widać było wiedzący uśmieszek. Ryan spalił buraka, wpatrując się w niego z rozchylonymi ustami, które szybko zamknął, zażenowany swoją osobą do granic możliwości. 

\- P-Panie Wentz... - wydukał odkaszlując w pięść. Poprawił gitarę na kolanach nieśmiało ją trzymając, zupełnie jakby chciał się nią zasłonić. - Trick... Trick mówił, że nie będzie Pana w domu?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się oblizując dolną wargę i nim Ryan zarejestrował cokolwiek, biznesmen złapał się za ręcznik ręką którą opierał się o framugę i powoli podszedł w jego stronę, niczym zwierzyna gotowa zapolować. Ross przełknął ślinę ponownie czując jak przyśpiesza mu serce.

\- Bo tak miało być, ale klient z którym byłem umówiony przełożył spotkanie na poniedziałek, dzięki czemu mam wolne - uśmiechnął się miło i usiadł na rogu łóżka, nieopodal Rossa. - Wyjątkowo ładnie dzisiaj wyglądasz. Do twarzy ci z rumieńcami, Ryro. Masz nową koszule? 

Jeśli Ryan myślał, że na twarzy przypomina kolorem buraka, to był w błędzie. Teraz nie był w stanie określić swojego koloru twarzy. Wiedział tylko, że zrobiło mu się strasznie gorąco. Był w stanie dostrzec małe kropelki wody na skórze starszego mężczyzny, co tylko potęgowało jego walenie serca pod żebrami. Żeby jakoś się ogarnąć, brunet postanowił zacząć stroić gitarę, czując, że ojciec Wentza będzie tak po prostu... siedział. Siedział będąc cholernie przystojny, w samym ręczniku, wciąż mokry po prysznicu i wpatrywał się w niego, co był w stanie dokładnie poczuć, bo skóra paliła go w miejscach, gdzie spoczywał jego wzrok. 

Czemu ojciec Tricka tak dziwnie się zachowywał? Zawsze był w stosunku do niego troszkę... dziwny ale dzisiaj przebijał samego siebie w tej dziwności.

Wkrótce, w kompletnej ciszy, Ross nastroił gitarę i dla próby złapał chwyt F-dur, chcąc sprawdzić czy wciąż jego palce pamiętają jak trzeba to zrobić po prawie tygodniu nie grania. Oczywiście, dzięki tremie, nie udało się i po prostu stłumił struny. Westchnął głośno na co zarobił ciepłym i przyjemnym dla ucha śmiechem Pana Wentza. Podniósł wzrok marszcząc brwi. Co było w tym zabawnego? 

\- Dalej masz problem z F-durem - zauważył Wentz. - Siadaj obok, pomogę ci. 

Ryan zaczął zastanawiać się gdzie był Trick jak był cholernie potrzebny. Ryan przełknął ślinę i niepewnie wstał z miejsca, siadając obok z gitarą między nogami. To właśnie wtedy ujrzał jak ojciec rudowłosego wstaje na co zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ry, idę do sklepu bo zabrakło syropu i jajek, wrócę za max. 20 minut! - usłyszał u podnóży schodów donośny krzyk przyjaciela, który - jakby tego było mało zostawił go sam na sam z jego ojcem - a potem trzask drzwi.

Cholera.

\- No dalej, nie wstydź się. To tylko ja, Ry - poczuł dziwne dreszcze na ten niski głos. Pokiwał słabo głową i wziął głęboki wdech. To wtedy zauważył, że starszy mężczyzna wdrapuje się na łóżko za nim.

\- C-Co Pan robi? - zapytał drżącym głosem. Wciąż miał na uwadze, że facet był w samym ręczniku, tuż po cholernym prysznicu. Co on najlepszego wyrabiał? 

\- Uczę cię chwytu F-dur - wymruczał biznesmen nagle przy jego uchu, będąc cały dociśnięty do jego pleców. Po jego ciele przeszły dziwnie przyjemne i obce mu ciarki, zaczynające się od ucha, gdzie wciąż czuł ciepły oddech Wentza. 

Był w pułapce, a tak przynajmniej się czuł.

\- O-Och... - nagle czynność tak prosta jak mówienie, dla Ryana stała się czymś okropnie trudnym. A to wszystko przez ojca jego najlepszego przyjaciela. który onieśmielał go do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił nic z siebie poprawnie wykrztusić.

Nim licealista obejrzał się, duże i umięśnione ramiona owinęły się wokół niego. Spojrzał w dół, widząc że trzymają one gitarę.

\- Przypatruj się uważnie, dobrze? To proste. Palec wskazujący na pierwszym progu musi być prosto i mocno dociśnięty - usłyszał przy swoim uchu mrukliwy głos Pana Wentza na co pokiwał słabo głową. Czuł się jakby był przed stanem zawałowym. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy wtulił się w jego pierś. Kiedy biznesmen złapał F-dur, po chwili można była usłyszeć ładną i czystą melodię. - Widzisz? Teraz ty, Ryro. Wierzę w ciebie. 

Chłopak pokiwał głową raz jeszcze, powoli, i w wielkim skupieniu, powtórzył ruchy mężczyzny siedzącego za nim. Gdy złapał każda strunę, docisnął się mocno kciukiem do gryfu aby mocniej je złapać i poprawił wskazujący palec. Następnie przyjechał druga ręką po strunach by zagrać melodię i... cholera. Udało mu się. Złapał poprawnie a dźwięk nie wyszedł stłumiony! 

\- Udało się! - Ryan zachichotał radośnie z szerokim uśmiechem uderzając ponownie w struny, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć. 

\- Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Jesteś taki utalentowany, szybko załapujesz... - wymruczał Wentz składając mały pocałunek na jego karku. 

Po ciele Ryana przeszedł mocny dreszcz, a on, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, odchylił się do tyłu zagryzając wargę. Co to było? Dlaczego...?

\- P-Panie Wentz... - wymamrotał słabo. Kark był jego czułym punktem i nieważne kto i w jaki sposób go tam dotyka, Ryan od razu skacze, jęczy i robi z siebie błazna. W tej chwili powstrzymywał się resztkami sił, żeby tego nie zrobić przy ojcu swojego rudowłosego przyjaciela.

\- Widzę od dłuższego czasu, jak na mnie patrzysz. Pożerasz mnie wzrokiem, rumienisz się i zakładasz nieśmiało kosmyki włosów za uszko. Uwielbiam to - głos Wentza przypominał warkot, w dodatku ten gardłowy co sprawiło, że Ryan przełknął ciężko ślinę i całkowicie się w niego wtulił; był całkowicie uległy w ramionach starszego mężczyzny. - I wiesz co ci powiem? Spodobałeś mi się odkąd mój syn przyprowadził cię do naszego domu. Ładna buzia, piękne i mądre oczy, ładne włosy. A twoje nogi? Uwielbiam je. Są długie i szczupłe jak cały ty. A twoja nieśmiałość sprawia, że robię się twardy w mgnieniu oka i zawsze mam problem, gdy sobie o nich, o tobie, przypomnę - warczał gardłowo przez całą wypowiedź na co chłopak nieporadnie się w niego wtulił, stękając cicho przez zagryzione wargi. Nie zauważył, gdy gitara zniknęła, a umięśnione i opalone ramiona owinęły się wokół jego drobniutkiej talii, przyciągając go blisko. - Wiesz jaka to udręka na spotkaniach?

Ryan był bezradny. Co więcej, podobała mu się tego każda chwila, mimo iż nie powinna. 

\- Mamy plus minus 20 minut - powiedział już nieco spokojniej biznesmen, składając małe pocałunki rozgrzanymi wargami na karku Rossa - ale to od ciebie zależy, jak je wykorzystamy. 

Ryan otworzył przymglone, brązowe oczy, wciągając haust powietrza, aby odzyskać choć trochę kontroli nad ciałem i umysłem, które powoli trawiło pożądanie, co było dla niego nowe; nigdy nie pożądał, aż do teraz.

\- J-Ja... - przełknął ciężko ślinę - ja nigdy nie... 

\- Wiem. Zajmę się tobą. Będę delikatny - ojciec jego przyjaciela przygryzł Ryanowi skórę na karku na co ten jęknął żałośnie, wbijając palce w jego nagie kolana. - Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź, Ry? Nie mamy za wiele czasu, muszę wiedzieć. Teraz.

Powinien? Powinien się zgadzać na cokolwiek? Pan Wentz był mu jak ojciec, był ojcem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, do cholery! Miał moralny dylemat. Bo powinien odmówić, zgarnąć swoje rzeczy i wyjść z tego domu. Ale głosik z tyłu głowy tak jak grawitacja, ściągały go w dół, kazały mu zostać i wykorzystać te kilkadziesiąt minut najlepiej jak potrafił. Peter Wentz od zawsze mu się podobał. Ryan od dawien dawna zauważał jego piękno, niezależnie od pory roku i tego, jak ubrany był. Lekki, ale ciemny i mocny zarost, głos, budowa ciała, uśmiech... 

\- T-Tak. Moja odpowiedź brzmi... tak...

Te wszystkie czynniki i wiele innych skłoniły go do podjęcia takiej a nie innej decyzji. Adrenalina w jego żyłach paliła, kiedy mężczyzna za nim podniósł się, i bez ręcznika wziął go na ręce, prowadząc do swojej sypialni, która była na końcu korytarza.


End file.
